


Marvel's Bachelors

by Swanky_Batman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanky_Batman/pseuds/Swanky_Batman
Summary: Marvel’s Bachelors- one season where Tony brings in one woman to date all the avenger’s to raise money for past and future funds where destruction is caused. Y/N gets dragged into it, being the new avenger herself, and the base becomes a reality tv show for the next six months.





	1. Part of a Team

You quickly realize you’ve been outsmarted almost immediately.

“Stark!” You yell, pushing open the door he just closed, “This wasn’t in my contract.” 

Several pairs of eyes go over to you as you realize he wasn’t alone in the room. You blush, looking down at your own feet.

“Look, sweets- you are the new avenger. We won’t have to make it look like you don’t know anyone really yet and we’re really doing it for the cause, aren’t we?” Tony looks around the room at all of the men in particular. “I want to be able to pay for all of the damage that gets done everywhere we go- that way we don’t have to assume it’s getting taken care of.”

Steve looks down, blushing and most of the others have a similar reaction.

“I don’t want to do this.” You state again, “Find someone else- there’s plenty of women who would be willing to.”

“We dress up to help people- if you walk out your walking out on a big reason we do it.” Tony spoke up.

You stopped, crossing your arms and turning around. “But why does it have to be me?”

He sighs, “I feel like I’m going in circles, anyone else feel it too?” He chuckles, turning around. “Look, if you wanna be part of the team- this is going to happen.”

\--------

You were kept a little isolated from the men in the week as they set up the cameras and finished getting a layout of the tower.

You frowned as Natasha finished your hair.

“Hey- it’ll be alright.” She grinned and you nodded, feeling nauseous. 

You had never ever been on tv and you really hadn’t wanted to be. And now, with all of them you were sure there were going to be tons of people watching you.

You stepped out into the living room which had a ton of cameras in it- and you were led over to a chair, across but angled from the male avengers.

Tony had given you a feed which ran into your ear and a prompt to help you get through the introductions on the show and some points that needed to be said before the “break”. This would be used as an introduction to the pilot and then you would start filming immediately following. 

“I’m Tony Stark- some of you may have heard of me-” Tony started and your attention snapped over to him, even more terrified than the build up. He was going through an introduction to himself and for the cause for the show- the audience would have a lot of control over who you would be going out with, what you would wear and where/ what you would be doing based off of voting so a lot of it wouldn’t be planned or set up beforehand. “Let’s kick off the introductions of the other people on this show,” He winked towards camera, “First off, let’s bring up our newest avenger, the lovely Y/N Y/L/N!” 

The camera’s followed over towards you and you smiled nervously to the one a cameraman was pointing at, Tony walking over to you, “You ready to meet the guys you’ll be spending time with?”

You gave a nod and added, “Let’s do it.” He led you over towards a sectional where you were supposed to take a seat and wait for the others to walk in after being announced.

“Let’s start with the ever patriotic Captain of our team- Steve Rogers!” Tony announced and held his hand towards the doorway where Steve appeared. He nodded and walked towards the couch, looking a little scared. “He is an old fashioned guy with a lot of heart and loyalty- he’s someone you could easily go get a milkshake with and listen to a jukebox.” Tony waited a moment for Steve to sit down on the couch and smile to you. 

“Next- we have our very own Falcon, Sam Wilson! He’s also loyal with a sense of humor that comes close to my own- he’s someone you could go to a comedy club with a have a blast with the performance and the guy sitting next to you.” Sam appeared, looking a lot more comfortable than the two people already sitting on the couch.

“Then there’s the out-of-this-planet, Thor Odinson!” Thor stumbles a little like a puppy through the door frame and smiles, walking over to sit, “He is sincere and brave and sticks up for what he believes- he’d love a time out at the movies with you.” 

“The rookie of the team is next, your friendly neighborhood Spiderman, Peter Parker! Don’t let his demeanor fool you, though, he has a lot of spunk and energy and can be serious about things as well. He would love a trip to the arcade.” Peter was red before he was pushed out and continued to be uptight until the attention got off of him- who could blame him, you were all worried.

“Last but not least of the eligible bachelors is former Winter Soldier- James “Bucky” Barnes! He was told to be loyal and subjective but he wants to learn new things. He’s laid back and down-to-earth with a good guy inside, even though you have to get through the ladies man exterior. He’s leaning into the newer way of things but taking him to a planetarium seems fitting.”

Tony turned back towards the camera, “Now don’t worry- just because those are the introductions doesn’t mean we can’t switch some things up. If you would like to see anyone else go on a date with our bachelorette then leave a comment on our page at-”

He continued on with a prompt and then someone yelled ‘Cut’. They were wheeling out a ball with different things in it mixed around- Tony explained quickly that this would be the first date and that it would be completely random since you hadn’t been out with any of them yet.

Before anyone could say anything else, they were back and ready to start so Tony continued as the announcer. “Alright, shall we get started?” He chuckled, grinning into the camera and reaching out for your hand. “You shall be the one to pick, my dear-” 

You gulped a little and took his hand, getting pulled towards the ball- you reached out for a ball and turned it over a little shakily- waiting to read it out loud.


	2. The Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for the next couple of chapters I got more feedback on tumblr for who should be next- I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> The kid of the group goes on a date.

“Peter,” His name slipped from your lips and you looked over to him as the “kid” of the group grew red.

“For those of you that didn’t hear that- Peter Parker is the first to go out with our lovely lady! Now for the place to go- we have three options for you lovely folks at home and we will be collecting votes until the morning of!” Tony finished and the cameras cut out, and they started pulling all of the other men out into different parts of the building. “Alright, kid- well. First off, you and Y/N are going to chat a little on the couch as a get to know you thing since you were picked first. She’ll get a meet and greet with all the fellas before the end of the night though.”

The cameramen gave him a signal that they would be starting up again soon and Tony pushed you over closer to Peter before sitting down.

“Alright, folks- now that we’re back, it’s time to sit down with the lovely first couple- Peter Parker and Y/N Y/L/N. Peter- do you think that being younger will be a disadvantage in the group?”

A prompt appeared on the screen and it took everything in you not to laugh and you felt a smirk from his side as well.

“No- I think it gives me a lot to work with- I’m young, full of energy, and ready to explore and try new things.” He answered and you looked over to meet his eye, a slight wink getting thrown to you.

“Do you agree, Y/N?” 

Again, a smirk appeared on your face, “Yes, I’m very excited to explore something new as well- since this whole experience is new. I think Peter will be great first since he seems more relaxed and tries to make everyone around him comfortable as well.”

Tony nodded, “You should each pick a place that you could see yourselves going on a date as well as the previously mentioned- where do you think you could go with them to show something of yourself and have a good time?” He nodded towards Peter to answer first and there was no prompt.

Peter stuttered a little, “Uh, well-” He cleared his throat, pausing for a moment. “I think it would be really cool to go bowling with her. I like moving around a bit throughout the evening and it’s fun and slightly competitive- which sums me up a bit.” He gave a small smile, still red as can be and met your eyes.

You gave him a smile back and Tony prompted you to answer next, “I really like both ideas presented with me so far- an arcade or bowling sounds fun as I am also competitive. To keep with the idea of moving around I would suggest a theme park that’s open nearby. It keeps it casual and a little competitive as well- as long as we can both keep our lunch down.” You threw a grin back to Peter, feeling surprisingly comfortable since you were in front of a bunch of cameras.

“Sounds good-” Tony stood, “And there you have it, folks- the three options for these two, an arcade- a bowling alley- or a theme park. Get your votes in for that now until the morning of their date. We’ll check in with them again on the morning of.”

The cameras cut out again and you turned to Peter, “You really do calm people down.”

He chuckled back to you, “I’m glad! I don’t want anyone to feel nervous around little old me.” He threw a wink to you before getting moved to a different area. 

The next few hours you did short interviews with the others with the same general ideas- a place both of you could see yourselves going with the other. These were to be played when their dates came around and is supposed to suggest a little more unfamiliarity with each other.

\----

That Saturday, after getting followed around part of the week by some cameras (and being kept away from everyone), you were sat down on the couch for a pre-interview, Peter apparently having done his already.

“So, Y/N-” Tony spoke up after a minute, “How are you feeling about the date today?”

You nodded a little, seeing a prompt card to help you in case you needed it. “I’m feeling pretty good- Peter seems like a good kid and I’m glad we’re gonna get some time to hang out today.”

“Any hopes on the date?”

“All of the places seem like fun things to do and I think we’ll both make the most of it, so I’m not really worried.” You tried to answer again, a camera getting pretty close to your face, flustering you.

“Alright!” Tony grinned, bringing the attention back to him, “Well let’s get Peter out here and see where you two kids are headed!”

Peter was shown in a few seconds later and you both looked pretty casual- jeans and shirts. “Hi.” He greeted in almost a whisper so a lot of things in the room didn’t pick it up, and you responded with a grin and nod in his direction before turning your attention to the screen Tony was standing near. 

“We had over 250 thousand votes for this, I’m glad you guys are already turning out for this!” He winked, “Out of those- 30% stated arcade, 25% stated theme park and a whopping 45% said bowling! You guys know what that means! You’re both headed out to be friendly and competitive… right now!” He laughed as you both were ushered out the door. “We’ll be checking in on them in a bit!” You heard before you were pushed into the car.

“Alright, so there’s a couple of cameras in the car and at the bowling alley- but there isn’t a ton of audio so you guys can chat about whatever tonight.” They continued to go through a list of things that you should try to squeeze in over the night, action wise, and left the rest to you- as they shut the door.

You turned your attention over to Peter and at the same time you both asked, “What?!” 

Bursting into a fit of laughter, you both buckled and tried to relax again. “Should be an interesting night.” Peter mumbled and then chuckled at himself, “I feel like I still can’t talk how I like.”

You shook your head, giggling, “Me either- at least we’ll kind of sort it out together tonight, right?” Your cheeks grew red thinking about what they expected you to do, “Oh, gosh-” You held your cheeks in your hands, “I haven’t been out on a date in a while.”

He snorted next to you, “Same. Last time I tried to go out, her father tried to kill me.”

“Sound like a wonderful time.” You bobbed your head, laughing and he responded.

The rest of the trip there you both tried to come up with things you had in common which were- both competitive but friendly, both were over-cautious of everyone’s feelings and both wanted to have fun.

The music was loud inside though so every time either of you wanted to speak you had to lean into each others ears and raise your voice.

By the end of the night you both had forgotten there was a whole crew inside with you- waiting outside in the dusk seemed slightly chilly as they were packing up.

“Tonight was a lot of fun.” He smiled to you and you smiled back, nodding. 

“It was! Thanks for helping me forget about the show for a couple of hours.” You giggled.

“I did too!” He chuckled back. “I thought this was going to be a complete disaster but I’m glad to know you’re just as nervous as I am about the whole thing.”

You nodded, “Agreed.” 

After they finished packing up, you both got into the car again and talked for a little while about things on the way back, deciding to stop for street Churros and him sharing a story about a time an older lady insisted on buying him one.

You both sat down on a bench outside and talked for a while about things you both liked, finding more common interests.

“Hey, lady, why don’t you kiss him on the cheek?” One of the people behind the camera yelled, “It’ll ramp up the feelings a bit.”

Your face grew red and Peter spoke up from next to you, “Come on, man- you don’t just ask a lady to go around kissing everyone. You have to earn it from her- and only then it’s if she feels like it.” He turned back to you with a wink, “Besides, no one ever asks me to go around kissing women on the cheek.”

He nudged you just slightly on the arm with his and went back to whatever you were talking about with him for a little while.

Getting back inside, you both were ushered in immediately and seated.

“Welcome back!” Tony grinned, giving a little wink himself, “So how was the big first date?”

You both took turns explaining part of the night and he asked what were the scores, “Let’s just say we’re both pretty bad- but almost evenly bad.” You laughed and Peter grew red, scratching his neck.

“So it was fun but neither of you are very good at it- well, I’m glad that you both still had fun at least.” He scoffed a little and rolled his eyes for a joke at the screen and you both snuck a look at each other and tried to keep from laughing.

“So that’s one date down- who’s next? Your votes count! You’ll pick the next person- and suggestions for the next place to see them at as well come from you. Until next time.” He winked and they yelled cut.

You turned to Peter and gave him a smile, “Thanks for helping me through this.”

“Any time.” He spoke, “And ya know, I actually mean it.” He winked before getting interrupted by the rest of the guys coming in to make an appearance at the end.


	3. The Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing right through the story for the first round, the solder gets to go next.

They asked questions through your daily routine- that’s what made it more awkward. It wasn’t just a whole bunch of people standing by you, they wanted your thoughts on things and to talk out loud to yourself.

You were getting ready to go out tonight, this time it was the first voted one- you were nervous. You walked on the set and the guys were already waiting.

“Here she is!” Tony called, the cameras following you as you crossed the stage to sit down. A blush still formed on your cheeks and you quickly tried to get the attention away from you. “Let’s see what you voters had to say! Who is the next lucky guy?” You waited as he pulled up the screen. “It looks like Bucky is our next guy!”

Your eyes went over to Bucky and he gave you a shy smile, the blush on your cheeks deepening. 

“Planetarium date is a go! You two have fun now!” Tony started pushing you towards the edge of the set, Bucky following. You were already going?!  
It was a similar situation, the car ride had cameras but not audio and the place you were being driven to had cameras and some audio but you could mostly talk about whatever you wished.

You glanced over at Bucky and he stepped ahead, opening the door for you.

“Th-thank you.” You muttered with a small smile and nod, scooting into the car.

Bucky slid in after you and he let out a sigh. “There’s cameras everywhere.”

You nodded and sighed back, “It’s unnerving.”

“Right?” He chuckled, looking over at you, “It’s already a little awkward enough- not that being with you is awkward…”

You laughed, “I get it! We hardly know each other and we’re pushed onto all of these events and dates and sets!”

“I guess that’s the point.” Bucky hummed next to you, seeming pleased he got you to loosen up a bit. “So are you ready to look at the stars?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, given the situation.” You giggled a little and turned to him, “Are you?”

He shrugged, “I’m already a little more relaxed than when I got in, thanks to you. I think we’ll be alright.” He gave you a sideways grin.

You nodded, “I’m not any less nervous than with Peter-”

“That’s because you have me to look forward to!” He winked and you pushed him playfully, arriving.

You both got out and had to wait for them to set the cameras up to walk up towards the top. There was an elevator and a set of stairs that spun around the building towards the top.

You waited for the elevator and it chimed, climbing you and Bucky and a cameraman towards the top. You tried to look anywhere but the camera but it was right in front of your face. Getting out, you breathed a little more freely again, walking towards the railing and looking down.

“Wow! It’s great up here!” You grinned.

“You haven’t seen the best part yet.” Bucky grinned back, looking through a telescope. He looked up and nodded down towards it.

You walked over and looked inside, seeing the sky above the both of you more clearly than you ever have. 

You gasped a little unconsciously, “Oh my.”

You heard a low chuckle from next to you, “My guess is you’ve never done this before?”

You shook your head slightly, raising your gaze to look at him, “This whole experience is new for me.” 

“What do you mean?” He tilted his head, leaning in close and peering in the scope.

You swallowed a little hard, “I’ve never had anyone do my hair and makeup before or worn fancy designer clothes or been on dates with men I don’t really know. And I definitely never thought I’d be on tv.”

He laughed, “Me either, so I don’t know if I know how you feel.”

You chuckled, turning around to look up at the sky again and catching a glimpse of one of the cameras. Right, you were both obligated to be here. This was all set up. You hadn’t forgotten that with Peter but you both had a lot of fun with it- with Bucky for a moment you had. Which made it harder for you- maybe he was pretending to be this cool and collected and nice because he was on camera. You didn’t really know any of them, anyways. 

“Y/N?” You heard from behind you and you snapped out of your train of thought and turned around.

“Sorry,” You smiled, shaking your head.

He was peering at you like he was worried and he mouthed, “Are you okay?”

You nodded with a wink, “Promise.” You mouthed back.

He smiled again and you both walked around the top of the place for a while, he was explaining some of the constellations for you.

“So you know a lot about this stuff, huh?” You asked, continuing to watch the sky.

He nodded, a little more shy than you had seen him all night. Maybe he was comfortable because he knew about this stuff, not because of the cameras.

“This is amazing-” You shook your head, “I wish I knew more about it.”

He paused as you both took a couple more steps, “I could lend you a couple of books on it if you want.”

Your eyes turned to him and a huge grin spread across your face, “Really? That would be amazing! You don’t have to though…”

He chuckled, “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to lend them to you. Besides, if you like it we can talk about it together.” His eyes met yours and you blushed again.

Walking in silence for a good half an hour, neither of you seemed to mind it. You both had been thinking about certain things and neither of you wanted to break the other one from them.

You had arrived back at the beginning of the roof, and you kicked off your heels. Bucky looked over at you with a confused expression. You took a couple of steps towards the stairs and looked over your shoulder at him.

“Race you to the bottom!” You called with a grin as you dashed.

You heard a chuckle from him behind you as he called, “No fair, cheater!” 

It had not only caught Bucky off guard but the cameraman as well- you had no eyes on you but Bucky as he followed you, hot on your heels all the way down until he jumped over the railing to hit the ground at the same time as you.

You both were slightly out of breath and laughing, opening the door to outside.

“You called me a cheater? You hopped the railing!”

“You never said I couldn’t!” He fought back, neither of you noticing the looks that were back on you until you reached the car. 

You cleared your throat as you turned to open the door, reminding yourself you were here because of Tony and his stupid contract.

\---

“Welcome back!” Tony had greeted once you returned, “How was it?”

Bucky had looked over at you with a grin and you responded with, “It was nice! I had a lot of fun.” Before sitting down.

“What about you, Barnes?”

“Y/N is different than what I was expecting. In a good way.” He blushed, sitting down as well as he continued to look over at you. 

You blushed, looking around the room. “Why is there another set of votes on the screen?”

“You’re going on another date, tomorrow afternoon!”

“So soon?” As soon as you said it you regretted it- Tony gave you a look and you sat back in your chair.

“Your date for tomorrow is going to be Sam Wilson!” He returned to his normal tone and looked over at the cameras. “It was a bit of a shock but there was some last minute entries to put him near the top.”

\--

Getting a breather from the screen, you were surprised when you turned around and Peter was beside you.

You stopped mid-jump before smacking him a little on the arm, “You scared the crap out of me!”

He rubbed his neck, “I’m sorry! I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were doing alright.” He tilted his head.

You gave him a small smile and nod, “I’ll be fine! The faster the first round is over, the less I have to worry about so many people, right?”

“I suppose… Come on, I’ll walk you back to your room.” He gave another sweet smile and you calmed down a little. “So how was the date?”

You giggled a little, “Trying to get a leg up on the competition, eh?”

He nudged you some as he said back playfully, “I’m only a little worried because Bucky’s an old man. He probably couldn’t keep up with you.”

You laughed, hard. “You couldn’t be more wrong.”

His eyebrows raised, “Oh, really.”

You smacked him again on the arm, “Not like that. You got the wrong idea about the leading lady, my friend.”

“So what is she really like, then?” He stopped and turned to you, his eyes widening a little as he looked behind you. You stopped and followed his gaze, catching a camera following a little while off.

You turned back and sighed, “I guess you’ll have to read between the lines.” You gave him a small smile before turning to walk again. He stopped a couple steps short of your door and gave you a nod.

“See ya later, then.” He smiled.

“Later, spiderman.” You winked and without really thinking it through, you leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Thanks for worrying about me.”


	4. The Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next is Sam Wilson! I'm thinking Thor and then Cap to finish the first round, what do you guys think?
> 
> And who should be the first eliminated?!

Sure enough, early the next morning you were woken up by Natasha - she wanted you to get some breakfast before you went on your date with Sam.

“Why-isn’t it just going to be whatever Tony said it was?” You asked in the middle of brushing your teeth, “Wasn’t it a comedy club or something?”

She snorted, “Sam rarely ever lets other people decide what he’s doing. Except for Steve that is.” She picked through your clothes and found something that made you look nice for an afternoon out.

You walked downstairs not too long after, intent on coffee- which you found.

You hummed as you walked towards it, a beacon for your morning. 

You heard a chuckle from beside you and snapped your head over, seeing Steve sitting down with a newspaper.

You threw him a grin as you poured yourself a cup, “I didn’t know anyone still read a physical newspaper.”

“I didn’t know someone could be so happy just sensing coffee.” He gave a slight smirk back as he looked over the top of his current article.

“Anything gruesome going on?” You asked, grabbing a slice of bread and popping it in the toaster. He frowned slightly and you sighed, “I suppose that’s a yes.” You gave a sad smile.

He folded it and set it down, “Excited for your date with Sam?”

You didn’t get a chance to answer because Thor himself walked into the kitchen, wearing a pair of pajama pants slung low around his hips as he sniffed.

“Is that magnificent drink here?” He asked, peaking around to see what was in your cup.

You blushed and shut your eyes, holding your cup close to you.

“Hey, Thor- I don’t know how you do it where you’re from but here we usually wear clothes outside of our rooms. There’s a lady present.” Steve spoke up.

“I am wearing pants, that is the important part is it not?” You could hear the smirk in Thor’s tone, “But if it makes Lady Y/N uncomfortable then I will be back in moments.”

“Woah, woah, woah!” You heard another person enter, sure that is was Sam. “This is my date with Y/N-stop flexing in front of her!” An arm slid around your shoulders and pulled you away, almost making you spill your coffee.

“See you later, losers.” Sam called and you finally opened your eyes as you were out of the room. “You ready for a day out?” He grinned to you and you couldn’t help but smile and nod. 

He let you finish your coffee and then he winked and offered a hand, “I know you don’t really know me yet but do you trust me?”

“Sammmmmm!” You swore you could hear Tony calling rooms away and for some reason you felt the need to take his hand.

Sam immediately started sprinting off, dragging you with him, “I jacked these.” He held up a set of keys as he laughed, pushing the button as you neared one of the garages.

A red ferrari lit up and so did Sam’s face as he popped the key in the ignition and you closed your door, fastening your seat belt.

“Best hold on!” He called as he accelerated, forcing a laugh from you as you sped away.

He turned on the stereo and blasted music for the first half hour and you felt a tension release- there weren’t any visible cameras anywhere and you felt at ease with Sam.

He lowered the music as you both pulled into a parking lot off the water. “Ready for the best breakfast in Harlem?”

You nodded, eager to get out and then you added, “Aren’t you gonna get in trouble with Tony for this?”

Sam shrugged, “What’s he gonna do? Besides, I’ll have some friends film us a bit so he’ll still have footage.” He laughed, locking the car as he opened the diner door for you.

“Sam, is that you?” Someone from behind the counter called and after seeing him came over to give him a hug, “Short notice!”

He chuckled, nodding over to you, “This is Y/N- I told her this was the best breakfast in Harlem, don’t make me a liar.”

She greeted you with a smile, “Hi Y/N! If you need anything let me know! Sam usually over exaggerates things but for this he’s dead on.” She gave a wink and told you guys to sit anywhere you liked.

You picked a booth in the corner by the window, “I’ve never been here before!” You stated after you both were seated.

He chuckled, “I’m not surprised- a lot of people haven’t, especially people who aren’t from around here.”

“Who says I’m not from around here?” You looked back to challenge and he smiled.

“We got a file on you, honey, remember? I’m sure you’ve read up on us too, and Falcon is always prepared.”

You raised your eyebrows, “Always? For anything?” 

He nodded, “That’s right!” He grinned.

You nodded in return, “Alright- then I get to pick where we go after this.”

He leaned forward, smirking at your confidence, “Deal.”

You both ordered and chatted while waiting for your food. “So you’re from around here, aren’t you?” 

He nodded, “Yes, ma’am.” He grinned, “Grew up just a couple of blocks from here actually…”  
You were surprised when he actually went into a story instead of playing everything off. It was about him growing up a bit and what he liked about this place. It was nice to see him passionate and not mocking something.

“Food’s up!” She walked over and placed the plates down and waited for you to try a bite.”

Your eyes widened, covering your mouth, “Wow, this is so good!”

She nodded and Sam threw his hands up in the air, “See! I told you, Falcon doesn’t lie baby.”

You both finished your food and you ate quickly- you loved it so much. Walking out, you both called back to her a thank you and you yelled ‘nice meeting you’.

Getting in the car, Sam looked over to you, “Where to?”

You pulled up the gps and told him to drive.

“Yes, ma’am!” He threw on a pair of sunglasses and turned the music back on. 

It took you a long while to get there, even with him speeding but you made it. 

“Coney Island? Really.” Sam looked over at you and you smirked. “We don’t even have bathing suits.”

“I thought you were ready for anything.” You sighed and shrugged, looking away from him before he could see your smirk.

“Let’s do it.” He chuckled, getting out of the car. 

You both entered the park and a bot started flying above both of your heads.

“Unfortunately, we do need to give them some footage or Tony will kill me.” He sensed you tense up a little and added, “Fortunately, I can edit this however we want so let’s still be chill.”

You nodded, ready to get started. “So I’ve never been here before- what should we do first?”

His eyes widened a bit, “You’ve never been here?” He grinned, “Let’s get started then!” He rubbed his hands together, looking around.

Throughout the next couple of hours you both rode some rides, played arcade games and rode the ferris wheel- as well as getting a caricature done of the two of you. He even won you a little stuffed teddy bear that was red and you both stopped and ate later in the afternoon and had a few drinks- and to finish it all off, you both got soaked near the boardwalk. 

Leaving the park, you laughed over to him as you were still dripping wet, “This was amazing! Thank you so much!”

He chuckled and gave a fake bow, “My pleasure! Today was a lot more fun than I was expecting- although I still have Tony to deal with.”

“Don’t you mean we?” You pouted a little as the voice came from a few feet away- there was Tony himself.

You took a breath to explain and Sam stopped you, “I can explain once we get back- we’re soaked and wanna get changed.” Tony crossed his arms so he added, “Please?”

The ride back was weird as Tony was driving and he made both of you sit in the back of the more boring van as an employee got to drive the ferrari back. Sam kept making faces in the back to amuse you and it got you some more looks from Tony.

Once back, the team laughed as you two entered- seeing Tony be the bad guy and the two of you soaked. You got led upstairs by Natasha who helped you change and get ready to be on camera for tonight’s filming.

\--

“So, although we missed most of it-” Tony glared slightly over at you and shifted back towards Sam, “You guys had a fun time?”

Sam nodded, taking the lead, “It was a fun and chill day- we ate, rode some rides and played some games. Y/N is a lot of fun to be around.” He met your eyes and winked towards you, making you smirk and blush slightly.

“Y/N? Anything to add?”

Your attention snapped back towards the camera and you spoke up, “Sam was tons of fun! It was spontaneous and so much fun just be along for the ride.”

Tony continued his talk about tuning in and voting for the next round and your heart ached- you were getting closer to one of these guys getting eliminated. They all seemed like amazing people and you couldn’t wait to hang out with them afterwards.

You looked over and glimpsed at them all, smiling and nervous on camera but all really nice and accommodating off.

\--

Walking off set, Sam found you and handed you the picture that was drawn of you two and you giggled.

“This is amazing- are you sure you want me to keep it?” You asked, meeting his eyes.

He nodded back, “But I’d like to see it once and a while so keep it out, okay?” He chuckled and then met Tony’s death gaze. Apparently, he wasn’t done with the talk. “Run.” He whispered towards you before walking towards Tony and you turned and walked as fast as you could in the other direction.

Turning the corner, you ran straight into Bucky.

“Oops!” You shrieked a little after you jumped, “Sorry!” You laughed towards him and he grinned back.

“I heard you guys played hooky today.” He teased.

“Technically, we fulfilled the requirements we were supposed to.” You teased back and the picture caught Bucky’s eye.

“May I?” He asked and you handed it to him with a nod. His eyes wrinkled up as he looked it over, “It looks like you guys had a blast. We’ll have to get one of these done, too.”

You nodded, “For sure! I’d love to get one with everyone.” You grinned, taking the picture back after he offered it. “I should get some sleep it’s been a busy few days- you boys are keeping me on my toes.” You laughed and he chuckled back.

“That’s what we’re here for.” He turned and walked with you back towards your room and stopped near your door. 

“Thanks for walking me back, goodnight!” You grinned to him before turning.

“You know- rumor has it Peter got a kiss on the cheek.” You heard his smirk from behind you and you turned to give one of your own.

“Someone sounds a little jealous.” You giggled and he shrugged. Waiting another moment he turned his head and poked at his cheek. “Pushy, pushy.” You laughed, giving in and pecking him on the cheek quickly, “Goodnight, Bucky.” You winked before walking into your room and shutting the door.

You shook your head and giggled to yourself- the Marvel men were much different than you expected.


	5. The Puppy Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The semi- last chapter before we start eliminating! Anyone have any opinions on who goes first?

Giving you a little time to breathe, Tony scheduled the next date a couple of days out and you were curious who was next- you had only seen Thor a handful of times around the compound and never alone, and Steve seemed to be pretty laid back although you didn’t have any alone time with him either. 

Pacing a little, you were waiting to start filming- the Marvel men standing behind ready to come on behind you.

“Hey, you alright?” 

You turned to meet Steve’s eyes and you smiled and nodded, “It’s just been a busy couple of weeks.” You giggled and everyone nodded back to agree. 

“Alright-” You heard Tony with his tv voice behind you and you turned back, “Let’s bring everyone out here!” He announced you first, then dragged the guys out. He made the beginning quick and got straight to the point, “Let’s see who everyone wants next! Steve or Thor, two of the most different guys I can think of.” Tony chuckled, pointing towards a screen where the results loaded in. It had tons of votes, both of the men were within a hundred votes of each other. 

“It’s our resident puppy dog- Thor Odinson!” Tony clapped over to him, “Looks like that was a close one! Now for where you guys are off to-” He loaded another page of results in and found that people wanted you both to go to a museum, which Tony looked a slight bit disappointed. “Well, that’s what you guys want, that’s what you’ll get-”

You spoke up a little, “There is an event at one of them around here…” The attention that came over to you made you gulp a little, “It’s called ‘Think and Drink with the Extinct’.” You finished, looking at Thor who smiled at you.

“Look at you, jumping ahead.” Tony chuckled, throwing his hands up in the air a bit, “Looks like we know where they’re off to!”

The cameras cut off a moment later for Tony to ask where this place was at and he said he would adjust some things there- pointing for you and Thor to start heading out.

“Lady Y/N,” Thor smiled to you as you stood to leave, “Shall we?” He asked, offering his hand out to you which made you flush a little as you took it getting led outside. You felt several pairs of eyes following you along with a camera or two.

Getting into the car with him, he bounced a little on the seat, looking around to see everything, “This should be interesting, I do not often use these things.”

“You don’t use cars often?” You giggled as he shook his head, “That’s right you ride on your hammer, don’t you?”

He broke a grin, “I swing it, I do not ride it.”

“Meehhhh- do you though?” You squeaked and he broke into a laugh, making you laugh as well. “So it looks like you’re getting Asgardian beer at the event, that has to be exciting.” 

He nodded, “Although I’m assuming you are a wine person.”

“Rude,” You snorted, feigning injured, “Actually, I prefer beer. Although I will say I’m probably not in the Asgardian league.” 

His eyebrows raised in surprise a touch before he resumed talking. Soon, both of you had arrived at the event and you were surprised when it looked like Tony bought it out.

“Lady Y/N,” Thor opened the car door and offered a hand out to you.

“Thank you, Sir Thor.” He made a face at the name and you laughed, “It’s just Y/N.”

He nodded, “It’s just Thor.”

You walked ahead a couple of steps to open the door for him, “Thor,” You swept into a bow and he broke into a grin again, seeming to relax a little.

You both walked up to the bar and ordered drinks and then started on the tour. Moving from exhibit to exhibit you explained some of the times or animals to him and he explained the closest things Asgard had to them- it made it into a fun game learning about each other’s cultures.

You had both gotten to the end with several drinks that were brought to you from the bartender and you felt a little tipsy from them. Thor also looked like he was quite enjoying himself and he offered to bring you to one of his favorite places to eat- which you accepted.

Instead of walking towards the car though, he pulled you into him and held out his hand. The hammer came a couple of seconds later and he swung it a few times before lifting you both off the ground.

You shrieked and laughed at the same time, pulling him closer but looking around you, “This is amazing!” You called, seeing him chuckle in return. Not a minute later you were in a parking lot which he gently set you down. “Where are we?” You asked as you spun around.

He grinned, “In a land called ‘Chicago’.”

You turned back to him and burst out laughing, “We’re in Chicago?! Already?” 

He chuckled, meeting your eyes and nodding towards the place, “Would you like to go in?”

You nodded your response, walking in with him. It was fairly dead inside, just a few people but there were rooms and rooms of food inside, making your eyes bulge.

“Welcome!” Someone greeted, seating you both and getting your drink orders before you both stood again, grabbing plates at the beginning of the line and getting seperated. Getting back to your seat, you chuckled as you saw his plates, he had two of them piled high and almost spilling over with food. You felt a little less ashamed since your plate was also piled high with food and he looked impressed by it- you talked some more of similarities and differences between Asgard and New York and found a lot of ground to cover.

You had to keep asking what things were or what they looked like and he kept trying to figure out the closest thing to it here on Earth. 

“I feel like we aren’t making much progress.” You giggled over to him and he chuckled in return.

“Maybe I should just show you… sometime.” He winked over, finishing another plate he had grabbed.

“You’re assuming quite a bit, puppy dog.” You grinned over and he smiled back.

“Maybe I just feel a little more relaxed around you- plus I get tired of explaining things.” He laughed.

“Well, we should take some pictures for Tony so he gets a little less annoyed.” You scratched your neck thinking about the talk you would get this time.

“Do not be frightened my lady, I will take care of the man made of Iron when we return.” He grinned, nodding towards your device, “We should take some stills though.”

You giggled, pulling out your phone. You turned the camera on and took some selfies with him, who was surprisingly more than willing to take multiple pictures with different faces.

Walking out, you turned back to him. “Alright, I’m ready.” You braced yourself a little, making him chuckle before pulling you into him again.

Few minutes later, almost too quick for you liking, you reached the front of the building. Still a bit on a rush from the trip, you walked in laughing with Thor. And met an angry looking Tony Stark.

“We have returned!” Thor called, clapping him on the shoulder. The cameras started rolling again and he pushed both of you to the area, calling the others over.

He quickly ran through a description for the show and you even showed some of the pictures you took together. After the cameras cut off again, Tony turned on the two of you.

“Leave Y/N out of this, it was my doing.”

“Point break-” He snapped a little but you didn’t hear the rest because you were pulled away.

When you looked up you met the eyes of Sam. “You should move away before Tony decides to yell at both of you anyways.” He chuckled, slowing his pace a little once you were further off.

“Thanks.” You smiled, “I keep getting everyone in trouble, I feel bad.”

“Don’t.” He grinned back, “We want to get to know the real you a bit without the whole world looking on. It’s been fun.” 

He stopped in front of your door, “Don’t open it for Tony, pretend you’re asleep. It’s the best bet- but tomorrow, he won’t be quite as mad.”

“Thanks. Seems like you know a lot about the cool down time for him.” You teased and he winked back. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, then, Falcon. Thanks for getting me out of the danger zone.” You opened your door and he caught your hand.

“You know, that kid and the old man kiss and tell.” He waited with a serious face until you rolled your eyes, “I’m just playing.” He chuckled before leaning in and kissing your cheek. “Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Goodnight, Sam.” You nodded again, blushing and closing your door quickly. 

You sighed, moving in to start getting ready for bed- one left to go for now. That left the original Soldier himself, Steve Rogers. You wondered what he would be like compared to everyone and were surprised, looking back, at how much you enjoyed everyone's company.


	6. The End of the First Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding some alone time with Steve Rogers doesn't seem difficult, until something happens.

You woke early to a knock on your door and you rolled over, “Who is it?” You asked hazily.

There was a chuckle, “Sorry, doll, did I wake you up?”

You stood and shuffled towards the door, cracking it open. Bucky stood in front of you, scratching his face with a laugh. “What did you need?” You asked, keeping the door cracked but moving over towards your bed.

“There’s a small recon mission they wanted a couple of people to go on-” You moved your head up to look at him, “And Steve suggested the first part of your date is to go together.”

“Steve wants to go on a mission that’s also a date?” You asked, putting your head back on the bed.

Bucky chuckled, sitting on the bed next to you, “Yep. That’s Stevie boy and the soldier in him. Probably figures he can see a different side of you and get the mission done.”

“Tell him I’ll do it- but first I’ll need-”

“Coffee?” There was another voice and a small knock on the door.

Your head snapped up again and saw Steve in the door frame, already in his uniform and holding two cups with a bag slung over his shoulder.

“That was fast.” You mumbled, rubbing your face before sitting up.

“I figured you wouldn’t say no.” He smirked, “Or maybe I was hoping you wouldn’t.” 

“Alright,” You yawned, grabbing the cup with a mouthed thanks, “I need a shower first though. My to-go bag is already packed so give a girl fifteen minutes, would ya?”

They both laughed before walking out of the room. You hurried your way through and finished the cup of coffee before speeding downstairs with your bag.

“You ready?” He asked, tilting his head with a grin.

You threw a pair of sunglasses on and filled a to go cup of coffee, “Yes, I am now.” You grinned, walking with him towards the hangar bay.

“You’re gonna catch a cold.” He nodded towards your damp hair.

You shrugged, taking a sip. “I could also have a lot of things happen by walking outside but here I am.” 

He chuckled, “That’s true, I suppose.”

You two were fairly silent, taking in the sounds of the morning before the jet started and listened for a while after takeoff as well.

“How’s the dating coming?” He broke the silence first, looking off as if he weren’t interested in your answer.

“It’s taking up a decent bit of my time.” You shrugged, “Time I could be using for more training but what can I say, I’m signed on.” You grinned over and he turned to meet your eyes.

“So you aren’t enjoying vying for the attention of all of us?” He teased, getting you to giggle. “We are all very competitive you know, should make it interesting at the very least.”

“All of you have been wonderful- except Tony.” You nodded and bit your lip, “I guess I get why he’s a little annoyed, though. It was nice to get a few minutes away from all the cameras and get to know a few of you guys.”

“Why do you think I volunteered us for this?” He chuckled, “I don’t like breaking rules but I like looking for loopholes.”

“Sneaky soldier man.” You teased back, finishing off your coffee.

\--

The rest of the mission went almost perfectly. And by almost, well-

You had landed, got to the place you were supposed to meet with a contact to trade information. They didn’t show, so you used a tracker to find them. Turns out, they didn’t show because they were being held in a building surrounded by a terrorist group. 

You and Steve had worked out a plan to get inside without too much hassle and managed to grab the person and learn the information on the way out. Another group hit you a few miles away once you had both assumed you were all clear.

\--

“She’s waking up,” There were a few people chatting around you, your eyes felt heavy as you pushed them open.

Looking around, you saw that you were surrounded by a lot of the team, including Steve.

“Did I fall asleep on the job?” You tried to laugh but held your side a little in pain. There was a mumbled chuckle over the room before Tony spoke up.

“How are you feeling?”

“A little jumbled. What happened?”

Steve cleared his throat, “We were pretty clear of our mission and had what we needed.” He frowned slightly, “Once we were a while away though, another small group hit us when we were trying to get off the ground- they not only had us pinned but our way out had crashed. When I jumped I pulled you with me, right into some debris.” His voice was soft, “I’m sorry.”  
“Why are you sorry?” You giggled again, trying to make it look effortless, “If you hadn’t pulled me out I’d be worse than this- Thank you.”

His frown deepened a little but everyone seemed to agree with you. 

“Well, it looks like we’ll be putting your first date off for a bit.” Tony sighed, “This is going to make the ratings go down.”

“Why don’t we have a movie night?” Steve asked, meeting your eyes, “Whenever you’re up for it, that is.”

You gave him a small smile, “Tomorrow night?” He paused, probably not sure if it was enough time for you to recover. “Please? I’m gonna be so bored in here.” You laughed and everyone joined in.

He finally nodded and stood to leave, “It’s a date.”

“Oh, that’s good, let me get that on camera-” Tony chased him out of the room with a cameraman.

You looked around the room to everyone else, “Thanks for worrying about me guys, but I’ll be fine.”

“Tony was going nuts-” Sam spoke first, “He was going on and on about replacing you and having to start over, blah blah blah.” He chuckled, ruffling your hair, “Glad you’re gonna be alright.” He winked before leaving the room as well.

“I think it adds a flair of drama in the story.” Natasha teased before leaving as well.

Thor stepped up to your bed and sat on the edge, “Do not worry, Y/N, next time I will go with you.” He said, trying to comfort you.

“And we can get more food.” You nodded, making him grin and nod excitedly. 

“Shall I grab some for you now?” Thor asked, rushing out of the room before hearing a response from you.

You laughed, turning towards Peter who stepped up to you. “I’m glad you’re alright, Y/N.” He smiled, meeting your eyes. “Don’t make us worry again, alright?”

“Ehhh, maybe.” You shrugged, “We’ll see. Besides, I’m sure I get a couple of favors from Tony for this so I’m bound to play it up.” You laughed, making him chuckle.

“I’ll check in on you later, okay? If you need anything let me know.” He smiled again, waving and turning towards the door.

Bucky stayed in his place in the corner, breathing slowly.

“Don’t have anything else to add, soldier?” You asked when he didn’t turn right away. When he did, his face looked a little angry. “Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of his cot.”

“You shouldn’t have gotten injured, this was a simple mission.” He stood, not in the mood for humor. 

“Hey, we can’t control everything.” You added, sitting up a little.

“We have to increase your training, especially your reflexes.”

“What’s wrong with my refl-” In the middle of asking, he threw a piece of paper which hit you in the middle of your face. 

“Everything.” He allowed himself to smirk slightly, “You leave yourself too open, we’ll have to work on that.” He nodded before leaving as well.

“Leave myself too open, huh? Not what I’ve been told before.” You frowned as a few old memories trickled in, shaking your head to rid yourself of them.

\--

Over the next twenty-four hours, Thor brought you dinner from another favorite place of his- a pizza bar where you can order food to go. And boy, did he bring you food. You ate it together, him calling the rest of the team in once you had finished most of what you could and having hang out session in your room.

Peter, the next morning, brought you coffee and chocolate chip pancakes and stayed in the morning with you to chat about everyone’s reactions when you were out. You also talked about a video game arcade opening within an hour of you guys and promised to check it out whenever you got the chance.

Sam brought you round two of coffee after he kicked Peter out of the room and put on a comedy skit that he had talked about over your date. You had to admit, it was really funny and he talked about more people he enjoyed. Although you didn’t know about most of them, he started to list some that you guys should watch next and you agreed. 

Bucky snuck in at one point when he thought you were sleeping to drop off some flowers and a get well soon card, to which you startled him when you opened your eyes. He stayed for a couple minutes, blushing the entire time because he was embarrassed about getting caught.

Finally, nighttime came. Natasha had come in and helped you clean up a bit before Steve arrived. 

“You’ve had a bit of attention today.” She giggled, “I saw a line outside of people waiting to come in.”

You giggled back, “I know, right? If bringing me food and coffee was going to happen so easily I should stay here more often.” She laughed, finishing a braid in your hair before moving to leave. 

“Have fun tonight. I am glad you’re alright.”

“Thanks, Nat. You’ve been really nice to me this whole time, I really appreciate it.”

She shrugged, “It’s not like you asked for this.” She snorted, walking out of the room.

Steve came by about 10 minutes later, his arms full of stuff.

“Geez, Rogers- you trying to butter me up or something?” You tilted your head, teasing him. For some reason he blushed and looked shy instead of in control.

“I still feel a little bad, so I figured I’d buy a whole bunch of stuff you don’t need to disguise that fact.” He gave a small smile, dropping everything at the foot of your bed.

There were movies from a few different genres, snacks, drinks, a card and a teddy bear which you held up immediately.

“Aww, he’s adorable.” You snuggled it closely, looking up at Steve, “Does he have a name?”

He grew even more red, “I don’t know, does he?”

You laughed, “Alright, well that’s our mission tonight, figure out a good name.”

He fake saluted and sat down in the chair next to the bed, grabbing a drink. “So what would you like to watch?”

You noticed that there were a few romances, a couple of comedies, a couple of cult classics and an action- and everything seemed to be a little older, some were black and white. 

“Have you ever seen this?” You gasped, raising the original ‘House of Wax’ from the pile in front of you.

He shook his head, “Nah, some of these were recommendations from others, and most of them I’ve been wanting to see for a while.”

“It’s sooooooo good. That’s it, we’re watching this one to start.” You laughed, “Vincent Price is…” You sighed, “spectacular!”

He laughed, “I can tell.” He stood and put the movie in, clearing some of the things away from your feet. 

You chatted a little throughout the movie but mostly you were both watching. You had seen it a few times already but it never stopped being interesting. Time seemed to fly because before you knew it the movie was over.

“What about Vincent?” Steve asked, nodding towards your new bear. 

“Hmmm.” You looked down, “I don’t think he looks like a Vincent.”

Steve laughed, “Fair enough. We should get him a title though, too.”

“Yes!” You giggled, “Like a Count or ohhh, Patriarch!”

Talking for a few minutes, you told Steve it was his turn to pick, to which he held up ‘Pillow Talk’.

“A romance sort of guy, huh?” You tossed some popcorn into your mouth, “Alright.”

He turned a little red and walked to the player to switch out the movies. You realized how great of a time you were having, and almost forgot about the small camera in the corner of the room to get Tony his footage. 

“I’m really glad you’re okay. I still feel… responsible.” He started in the credits. 

“Hey, Steve, seriously.” You turned to him, leaning forward, “You saved me. You’re responsible for me being alive and whining instead of the alternative, alright?”

He met your eyes and neither of you moved for a moment before he slightly nodded. Turning back to the movie, you found yourself enjoying it quite a lot and even humming along to some songs you heard that you recognized. 

“Care to dance?” He asked at one point, holding out his hand to which you accepted, swinging along with him on one side of the room.   
“Fair warning, I suck at this.” You laughed as he spun you a little.

“Noted.” He grinned, and you talked through the rest of the song, deciding on what to name your bear.

After the movie, he suggested he leave before it got too late. 

“This was a blast, thank you.” You smiled towards him, “We should do this again!”

He nodded, grabbing his stack of movies. “I’d like that.” He walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss your forehead, “Goodnight Y/N, sleep well.” He stalked over to the door and then turned, “And goodnight, Inquisitor Hudson.”

You laughed, raising your bear to wave goodbye and leaned back after he left. “Well that was much more fun than sitting here alone, don’t you think Inquisitor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback time! Who's eliminated in round one? Who's first for the date in round two? Please let me know!


	7. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning of round two we say goodbye to one of the Avengers and we get the first date of the round. Who's next?

You rung your hands, a little nervous. Tony had given you almost two weeks to recover, but he was there every morning to ask when you were ready. To be fair, you were putting it off a little- while you wanted this ridiculous thing over with, you couldn’t stand to see one of the amazing men you had met get rejected. Knowing you shouldn’t hold him off longer, you agreed to do it today. Natasha helped you get ready and you moved towards the set up room, your heart growing louder with each step.

Tony introduced you- and for the last time introduced one of the men following you to sit on the couch. They all looked fairly calm but you could sense a little nervousness coming from them.

“And now, we look in on the voting for who should be eliminated-” Tony paused as he turned towards the screen just lighting with answers. Your breath caught as you saw the top name. “Sorry, kiddo, but it looks like Peter was eliminated. You have anything to say about your experience?”

Peter gave a little nod and smile, “At first I thought this was going to be weird and uncomfortable- but between the men on this couch and Y/N, it really felt like a whole bunch of people hanging out. It was a pleasure to go first and see this whole thing off and I hope Y/N can come to me whenever she needs, as I see her as a friend already.” He looked over and met your eyes and you did your best to look happy at his comment- you hated he had to go through this. Then he stood, came over to you and kissed you on the cheek before winking and walking offstage.

“There goes the first guy!” Tony called, “Now we’re down to four! So- the next question is who’s next?” He pulled his hand behind him and the screen lit up, “Falcon it looks like it’s your time!”

Sam gave a cheer and stood, walking over to offer his hand to you. You smiled and took it, getting up slowly. 

You walked out with him and gave him a little chuckle, “If we’re stealing another of Tony’s rides you might wanna snatch it and meet me up front- I’ll just slow you down.”

He chuckled back, continuing to hold your hand, “I have a few things in mind that should be fun for both of us and it won’t hurt you. If you trust me, that is.” 

You grinned, “Let’s go.”

Happy with your answer, he continued towards the front of the house where a car waited for you. He helped you inside and you waited for a little while, Sam asking about the dates you had been on since you were with him.

“Well, there was Thor and Steve-” You thought back a few weeks ago now, “And Steve’s part one almost got me killed.” You laughed and he grinned back.

“What about his part 2?” Sam asked, looking out the window. 

“It was nice.” You nodded, “Although I’ll admit I wasn’t feeling the greatest it was still a nice night.” You felt Sam’s hand twitch around yours, noticing he had encased it again. You felt a blush rising in your cheeks. 

“And Baywatch showed you a good time?”

You giggled at the nickname, “Thor was really nice too- you all have been. I’m not the kinda person who gets attention and lately I’ve had mounds of it.”

He looked back at you and must have noticed the blush in your cheeks because he leaned in close and grinned, “I have more attention to give you so get ready.” He laughed when you blushed deeper and sank a little into your seat.

As you pulled up, you saw you were near the water. The cameramen started to file out and you heard him tell them, “We’re probably just going to go for a short walk here and figure something out.” He pat them on the back and then walked off at a pace you could keep up with. His hand still grasping yours you talked a little about small things and then not really at all, hearing the water and feeling the breeze come over you as it got closer to the sunset. 

The camera crew got the hint from Sam and had recorded you guys mainly from a distance, waiting for you to come back.

“Don’t tense up and don’t look nervous.” He told you in a low tone, “And don’t look too happy.” He grinned, meeting your eyes, “But that boat over there.” He turned his head to make it look natural, “We’re getting on it.”

You held back a grin, trying to act calm. 

“Do you think you can make it safely before the cameramen notice-” He paused and then looked at your teasingly, “Or should I carry you there myself?”

A blush came over your cheeks again and you looked down towards your feet, “I can manage.”

He tried to hold back a booming laugh and failed horribly. Looking around, he had gotten their attention, “Looks like we go now.” He held onto your hand even tighter as he started jogging and you followed, trying to get closer to the boat. The men were talking amongst themselves and gesturing at the two of you and started following, only too late. You were on board safely and there were people on already to help you get away.

He chuckled, giving you a high five with your free hands, “Injured and can still outrun some people- you’ll be useful if there’s a zombie apocalypse.”

You teased back, “Well I only have to be faster and less injured than at least one person to get away.”

He laughed, pulling you towards a lounge area on the boat. “Guys!”

Everyone’s heads turned and they broke out into grins. 

“We figured you were here when we started moving.” Natasha laughed back. You looked around and saw a few others you didn’t know and Peter.

“What are you guys doing here?” You asked, looking to Sam for an answer. 

“I wanted to have a cookout on a boat- get some seafood cooking and have a few drinks. Just hang out, give you some down time without a ton of cameras around. 

“But he also specified that no one else who’s still in the competition could be on board.” A man laughed, coming up and ruffling your hair a bit, “The name’s Clint Barton- nice to meet you.”

You nodded, knowing exactly who he was after his name, “I’ve heard a lot about you-” You sighed, “But I guess it’s still nice to meet you.”

He broke into a loud laugh, “You’re funny, kid.” 

Sam pulled his attention back towards you when he asked if you wanted a drink.

“Sure.” You smiled, following him over to the coolers. “Hey Peter!” You greeted, “I’m really glad I get to see you tonight.”

“Me too, Y/N.” He grinned, coming up to give you a hug. 

“Woah, woah, woah.” Sam caught him after a few seconds, “It’s still my time and I’ve been gracious enough to share. Keep the physical contact to a minimum at least until my date’s over, alright?” 

Peter chuckled and rolled his eyes, getting pushed a little by Sam. He walked with you both back to some seats where you met Scott Lang.

Everyone came over and talked for a while, and eventually you decided to split into teams to play charades before dinner was done.

Peter, Sam and you were on one and Scott, Clint and Natasha were on the other. 

It was Clint up first and you were supposed to stay quiet- but he was so blank faced and good at gesturing, you started cracking up. Natasha kept screaming, “How are we supposed to guess that? That looks like your normal face, why are you pointing at it?” Eventually everyone was laughing.

Needless to say, they didn’t get the point. Next up was Sam and he walked up and started.

“Movie-” You called out.

“Two words-” Peter added.

“First word-” You waited for a gesture and he started flapping his arms. You tilted your head in confusion before calling out a few, “Bird?”

He gave a shifty nod. 

“A type of bird?” Peter asked and Sam nodded this time. “Falcon?”

You snorted, “Pigeon?”

The guesses went on for some time before he switched to the second word and started gesturing at pulling something up around his head. 

“A hoodie?” Peter asked and Sam got excited and then slowed his nod. He tried to gesture something else and the time ran out.

“You guys aren’t good at this, are you?” He asked with a grin, “It was Robin Hood.”

“Oooohhhh.” You said in chorus, making everyone else laugh.

After a few more rounds that ended in more laughs than answers, the food was ready. Everyone went to grab some, buffet style, and then sat around with their food and drinks talking about a few normal topics- like the food you were eating, the contest, the boat and the time away from cameras. After eating Sam asked if you guys could break away for a few minutes.

“What’s up?” You asked after you were further away.

“Just checking in on you. You looked like you needed time away from that room of yours and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.”

“It is, I love it. Thank you.” You grinned to him, “Wait, how did you know you were going to be the one picked?”

He shrugged, “I didn’t. Once I was though, I had them in position.” He grinned, “Always gotta come up with a plan.” He grabbed your hand again, smiling as he did.

“Who knew Sam Wilson had such a romantic side?” You teased a little, squeezing his hand.

“Not a lot of people get to see this side of me.” He winked, people asking where you guys went on the other side of the deck.

“It’s getting later out-” You turned, “Maybe we should ditch these guys and go grab ice cream.”

He laughed, “Not how I saw that sentence going but I like the plot twist.” He held up his hand and ran to the other side of the deck for a minute before coming back and grabbing your hand again. He led you to where a few jet skis were docked and he hopped on, waiting for you to get on behind him. “Hold on tight.” He rumbled before he turned it on, rushing out and onto the open water.

You shrieked a little and laughed as the cool water came up around you both, soaking through your clothes. 

Getting to shore, Sam stood first and offered his hand out to you. You took it and he led you close by to a small hut that served ice cream and he grabbed two towels from the gift shop next door and paid for them.

You both wrapped up tight in the towels and ate you ice cream on a bench near the beach.

“Good call on the ice cream.” He chuckled as you gave a little bow. 

“How do you know all these places around here, Sam?” 

He shrugged, “Well, I grew up around here, in Harlem. I didn’t really get to see much or do much when I was little so when I grew up and could get around I soaked in the culture. I wanted to try every food joint, every taco stand and ice cream shop around. I wanted to ride every ride and test every type of transportation. To be honest, being part of the Avengers has provided me with a lot of experiences. Now I know how fun it can be exploring these things with another person.” He smiled near the end and your heart skipped a beat as a blush grew on your cheeks again.

“That’s amazing. You’re kind of amazing, too.” You grinned, taking a spoonful of ice cream and soaking in the warmth from the towel.

Getting up later, you were intercepted by a van again. The camera crew escorted you back to the house and you walked in to be greeted by the rest of the men and Tony.

“Why is Y/N wet every time she comes back with the birdman?” Thor asked, looking you both over.

“I know how to show a lady a good time.” He joked and you elbowed him in the rib cage with a giggle. Tony eyed down both of you as Natasha helped dry your hair and salvage your outfit as best as she could before the final sit down for tonight.

Tony put on his voice once everyone was seated and we were rolling. He asked about the date and you both described what you could without pulling the others into the fire that was Tony. He cut the cameras and turned towards you both, Sam taking the heat for you both again.

“You should be careful not to get sick.” Steve spoke from behind you as you walked back towards the room.

“Wouldn’t want that to happen on a date again.” You teased, winking. 

He blushed a little and looked towards the ground.

“Too soon? Steve, I am joking you know.” You reached and brought his chin up so he was looking at you again. “Thanks for worrying about me.” 

He nodded, walking with you quietly towards your room.

“Goodnight, Rogers.” You grinned, opening your door.  
You felt a hand on the top of your head, jostling your damp hair, “Goodnight, Y/N.”


	8. Halfway Through Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second date of round 2! Who should go next?!

You woke with a start- your door getting burst through a few days later.

“Thor?” You asked sleepily, raising your head from bed to stare at him.

He came over immediately and jumped onto your bed, squirming around. “Awaken, my lady- it is my turn to take you out again and I plan on using the whole day!” He shifted around, grinning at you.

“Uhm- there was another vote?”

“Pointbreak- you were supposed to wait.” Tony popped in the door frame, “Sorry about him.”

“What exactly is going on?” You asked, propping yourself on an elbow while rubbing one of your eyes.

“I figured it would be more of a surprise if you got out of one of the meetings. That lasted all of,” He checked his watch, “Two and a half minutes.”

“Go away metal man, this is my time with Y/N.” Thor pouted a little.

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically and walked away from the door frame, clicking a few things before he finished walking down the hall. A camera flew in a few seconds later as Thor was staring at you.

“Alright- let me go shower and change.” You yawned, sitting up.

“I will go prepare you the drink of the gods.” He bounced once on his knees before running out of the room.

You snorted, moving into the shower- it seemed like Thor enjoyed coffee almost as much as you did and before you knew it you were humming and then belting out lines from the Coffee Song by Frank Sinatra while washing your hair.

“Lady Y/N, your voice is great!” Boomed from the other side of your shower.

You shrieked a little and gasped as you cleared a peephole from the steam. “Get out!” You shouted, hearing some voices from the other room- multiple people coming through the door.

“What’s going on?” Natasha asked, and you saw at least two heads behind her as she opened the door.

“Everyone, out!” You shrieked again, slipping a little. You saw Thor’s head droop a little as Natasha shot him a look before pulling him out by his ear. You rubbed your face with the warm water and tried to hurry out.

After getting dressed you walked out into your bedroom and saw Thor waiting on the bed.

“I apologize for my interruption. Lady Natasha explained to me what I did wrong. I just-” He stood, grabbing a cup off your end table, “I was bringing you a drink and then I heard your voice and…”

“Came in to hear it?” You sighed, biting your lip. He nodded, holding his hand out with the cup of coffee. You took it and gave him a small smile, “You’re forgiven- this time!” You clarified.

A large grin came over his face and made you giggle a little.

“Well, for all the bad my manners were- one good thing came out of it.” He smirked back to you.

“Oh…?” You tilted your head, taking a sip of coffee.

“Yes! I found a place we can go- as soon as you are ready.” He waited and stared as you took another sip.

“Right.” You said after another minute without him moving or looking away. “Let me put my shoes on and we’ll go.” You grinned, putting your cup down. After finishing, he took your hand and led you excitedly down the hall. 

Natasha, Bucky and Steve were sitting down in the living room and someone whistled as you passed- your eyes narrowing into a glare. They all broke into laughter as Thor continued, barely letting you keep up.

Once outside, he turned around to see if there was a car to take.

“Why don’t you just take us again?” You asked and he met your eyes.

“You enjoy it?” He looked unsure until you nodded and he grinned, coming up to you and sliding a hand around your waist. “Ready?”

“Yes!” You grinned, bracing yourself for the ride.

Before you knew it he was placing you on the ground again and you were trying to catch your breath.

“Do you ever get used to it?” You asked, looking up to where you both just were.

He smirked and shrugged, “Somewhat. It’s always more fun with a beautiful woman at one’s side.” He offered his arm and you snorted but took it anyways.

You both walked up the street where you and him walked into a clothes shop together. 

“I want you to pick out something.” He grinned.

“What for?” You questioned back, looking around.

“Something comfortable.” He held up a dress with a pattern and stuck his tongue out, putting it back immediately.

You giggled, “I’m already comfy.”

“I want you to get something new! Don’t you like shopping?” He looked over to you and held up a hat with a large bow on it, which he plopped on his own head.

You cracked a grin and shrugged, “It’s fun I guess! I don’t know what’s in style or anything.”

“Hmm..” He tapped his chin, spinning around, “Which color don’t you own?”

You thought for a moment, “I guess I don’t have a lot of pink or purple.”

His eyes widened and then creased into a teasing setting. “May I pick a few things out for you then?”

You gave a nod and he made you wait in a dressing room as he picked out three items. The first was a ridiculous cha-cha dancer costume which you put on and laughed when you saw him holding a set of maracas and in a glimmery hat.

“You look perfect.” You laughed over to him and he took you and spun you.

“You look like a giant ruffle.” He laughed back, spinning you back towards the room.

The next outfit was a white and purple blouse with a black skirt and a pair of heels. You came out and he was wearing a different hat and a scarf, making you burst out again.

“Hmmm-not quite… groovy enough.” He grinned, winking and pointing back into the room.

“Thor, are you sure about this?” You giggled, wheezing a little.

“Of course I am.” You could hear him stifling a laugh.

“Okayyy.” You sighed and blushed, putting on a sequined pink gogo dress with white boots.

When you came out, he was wearing circle glasses and a head scarf and his eyes widened. “Yes- this is it!” He spun you around and nodded. “Perfect.”

“Perfect for what? Are we time traveling?” You laughed, looking down and biting your lip.

“Something like that.” He chuckled, calling the lady over to pay for what he picked out.

\--

“We’re going where?” You asked after walking out of a store where he picked out a plaid blazer and opted for another open button on his white dress shirt underneath.

He grinned, pulling you with him inside a building.

“I have a room reserved.” He walked up to the front desk and after giving them his name you followed the man back towards a room. 

“We’ll be back shortly to ask if you need anything.” He grinned before shutting the door behind him.

You looked around and saw the mics and equipment around the room. “A karaoke room?”

“I do not know many songs from here but I will follow along to the best of my ability.” He smirked, flipping open the song list book. “Where shall we start?”

“Well I’m guessing from our outfits you want something upbeat and from the 50s or 60s.” You snorted with laughter, helping him go through. You bit your lip, seeing one you liked.

“This one?” He asked, going over to the machine and figuring out where to type in the song number. 

Shout by the Isley Brothers started blaring out of the speakers and your face grew red as he picked up two mics and threw you one.

He looked over to the screen and tried to figure out the song. After about thirty seconds of his voice getting louder and more confident he pulled you in and insisted you sing with him, which you somehow found easier and easier as the night- and the drinks- went on.

Hours later, you both fell against the booth, completely exhausted.

“This is so much fun!” You giggled, grabbing a bottle of water off the table.

“Agreed! We should do this again.” He chuckled back, looking through the menu. “Shall we continue here or do you want to leave?”

“Up to you.” Your cheeks were hot and you fanned yourself to try and cool down.

He leaned over and brushed some hair from your face, his touch lingering. “It is nice to see you again. I wish this wouldn’t end.”

You gave him a smile, reddening under his attention. “I like spending time with you as well, Thor.”

After another hour or so, you both decided to grab food elsewhere- still clad in your newly acquired attire. People turned and looked at you both but neither of you seemed to care, you were busy humming songs back and forth trying to get the other to laugh.

\--

“I enjoyed our day out.” He turned to you after you both stepped back inside the tower. 

“Me too. It was fun time traveling.” You giggled, “Thanks for the dress up as well.”

“You look gorgeous, as always.” He grinned, stepping closer to you. “Are you sure the night has to end?”

Your eyebrow quirked, “What are you suggesting, god of thunder?”

He paused, looking into your eyes, “Maybe we’ll save that for next time. I’ll have something extra in store for you.”

“Oh really?”

He leaned in, his face just in front of yours, “Really.” He winked, making you laugh. Then his expression turned serious, his face leaning even closer- hot breath nearing your mouth. Your eyes closed slowly as his lips met yours, softly. Then he pulled away, “Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Goodnight.” You barely found your voice as your eyes reopened, feet carrying you away from where he stood. Your eyes then met the very red face of Peter. “Peter,” You breathed, trying to process what just happened.

“Y/N, I swear-” He shook his head, “I wasn’t trying to spy on you guys or anything-”

“I get it, Peter.” You bit your bottom lip, looking over his expression. “Will you do me a huge favor?”

He nodded, still flustered.

“Don’t tell anyone about this?”

“Wh-why not?” He asked and then added, “I won’t, of course, if you don’t want me to.”

You nodded, “Good- it’s starting to get hard to determine if everything is for the show or if this is real.” You gave a small smile, “Just trying to process everything.”

“Oh-” He gave a smile back, “I think everyone likes you- if my opinion helps.” 

You ruffled his hair, walking past to your room, “Of course your opinion helps, silly.”


	9. Different Decade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one more after this for round two! I'm really excited how mostly everyone's dates revolved around a theme. So I know who's going last this time, but who gets eliminated for next round?! D:

The anxiety you got the next couple of days made you nauseous to no end. Someone on the camera crew had let it slip that the next meeting would show a picture they got of you kissing the golden haired god.

You weren’t ready to face the others, yet somehow someone had gotten you ready and led you towards your seat on the couch.

You could faintly hear Tony come on with his announcer voice and your attention slowly moved to the other side of the couch. Their eyes, all of them- concerned and worried about you. That would soon go away, be replaced with reactions you had worried about. 

“...it seems the other contestants will have to step up their game-” Tony mentioned, your breath catching, “Since it looks like our puppy dog got a kiss on the mouth from their encounter.”

Your eyes searched them- all of them. Thor’s eyes were big, surprised it seemed that anyone had caught your private moment. Steve’s face hadn’t changed that much at all and you were unsure if that was for the camera or not. Sam’s eyes rolled and he booed out loud, trying to play it off but you knew it caught him off guard. Bucky’s eyes met yours and crinkled, a soft smile playing on his lips- his face was the most reassuring.

“James Buchanan Barnes, it seems you’re up again- that means that Steve is saved for last yet again!” Tony announced, pointing towards the two of them.

\--

Bucky had been very calm, asking you to get ready in a certain type of outfit and waiting for you outside your door.

“Perfect.” He grinned, leading you out towards the car. 

You waited, letting a silence creep over you both before you asked, “You seemed the least surprised out of everyone.”

He chuckled a little, “First off, Peter likes to talk- he thinks I don’t listen so he often does it around me-” You made a mental note to torment Peter later, “Second, we’re all adults here. With all of the time spent together with this show going it’s bound to show some progress. The other guys were probably surprised, sure, but if they don’t get over it oh well. More time with me.” He grinned, meeting your eyes.

“So you aren’t mad?” Your stomach released some of its current knot, seeing him at ease.

He shook his head, “Doll, you’re allowed to do whatever you want.”

He changed the subject shortly after, asking about how you were feeling and if anything still hurt from the botched mission.

He pulled you out of the car and rushed you inside without giving you a moment to look around. Once inside, you waved a little smoke out of your face and a grin spread across your face.

“What is this place?” 

“Just a little piece of the past.” He chuckled, taking your cover up and his jacket and checking it.

The sound was blaring from the live band up on stage, the bar was active with tons of people socializing and drinking, the whole place was packed with people standing and talking or people dancing. The walls and decor were covered in history- everything looked as though it came from the prohibition.

“This is incredible.” You gasped out, barely audible over all of the noise.

Bucky leaned in a little to hear you and his face spread into a wide grin, leading you over to the bar. You both ordered a drink and then found a small table in the corner.

“The bartender looked like he recognized you,” You shouted to him, leaning in.

“I’ve been here a few times,” He responded, also raising his voice. “It’s one of my favorite places to relax.”

You giggled, “You can’t even think here.”

“Exactly.” He responded, moving his lips to the lyrics of the current song. 

You both sat, listening and taking in everything. The environment seemed so realistic you almost imagined you were in the twenties or thirties.

“Wanna dance, gorgeous?” A woman had come over with a long cigarette.

Bucky shook his head, thanking her before turning his gaze towards you.

“Will you dance with me?” He asked, setting his drink down and holding out his hand.

“I don’t know how.” You blurted, blushing and looking down.

“I can show you.” He leaned in, face inches from yours.

You gulped and nodded with a grin, “Sure then, gorgeous.”

This made him chuckle as he led you out to the floor. The current song was slow, so he explained a few moves you both would be doing once it picked up. He was so close you could feel his breath on your ear, making you shiver a little.

“You ready?” His eyebrow raised as he pulled away a little, giving you a wink. 

The music blasted into an upbeat tempo and he swung you out, pulling you back after a second into one of his arms, leaning down and showing you what to do with the next step. You had messed up plenty but you were having a blast and Bucky seemed to be enjoying showing you all of the steps. A few dances later, both out of breath, you decided to grab another drink and wait a few songs.

Your table had been taken over so you found a corner to stand in, Bucky still standing fairly close. His eyes were sparkling and his demeanor seemed the most relaxed you’d ever seen.

“So you like it here?” He nodded along with the beat, searching your face.

“This place is incredible, I love it.” You nodded back, “It really does take your mind off everything.”

“Good.” He grinned, biting his lip. You moved your gaze back to the floor to see the dancing and the band. “You ready for another round?”

“Dancing or drinking?” Your eyebrow twitched and he chuckled, shrugging.

“Whichever you prefer.”

“How about- a swig and a dance?” You grinned, moving with him towards the bar. You almost got left behind with how many people were there so he grabbed your hand to keep you close. After a shot each at the bar, he pulled you out to the dance floor and swung you around again- this time you were a little more prepared.

Another hour later and it had gotten late, Bucky checking his watch. So far you had both remained fairly close to one another and closeness made the heat in your cheeks a little harder to hide.

“You got somewhere to be?” You giggled, still shouting to him.

A grin came over his face and he swung you back out to the floor. You had to admit you probably looked at least a little better than when you came in. A few dances in a row and then he swung you over for a drink, and then back. You had hardly realized it was now three o’clock in the morning and the place was getting ready to shut down for the night.

“Woah!” You called, waving towards people as you both left. “That place was-” You stopped, realizing you were still shouting and the need for it was gone, “Perfect.” You grinned, lowering your voice- your ears were still getting used to the much quieter atmosphere. 

“I’m really happy I got to share my favorite spot with you.” Bucky looked over to you, grinning. “I’m glad it cheered you up- you look much better now.” He reached out and messed your hair up slightly.

“Me too.” You smiled, “Thank you so much.” Meeting his eyes, your heartbeat sped up- there it was again. The unsure feeling if this meant to them what it did to you, or if they were just making the best of this show. “You all have been incredible to me.” You smirked, breaking eye contact to look down the street. Your face was still sticky and red from the combination of alcohol and dancing.

“Well, I would like to say something mean about everyone but to be truthful they’re all really nice guys. And we all really like you, which actually kind of makes this whole thing harder.” He nodded, taking a step down the street and you followed, both of you taking your time to get to the car that was waiting for you.

“Mm,” You mumbled, trying not to completely disagree with him, “I don’t see how it makes it harder.”

“Well,” He sighed, “If we didn’t like you, none of us would care who was leaving each round.” He spoke slowly, like he was choosing his words carefully. “Now that we do…”

“Oh, come on.” You giggled, trying to lighten the mood, “You guys have options aplenty. Besides the fact we still live together.”

He smirked but it didn’t reach his eyes, “Well, you see Peter how often? You’re crunched for time.” He paused as you reached the car, smiling to you, “Learn to take a compliment, would ya?”

You giggled, rolling your eyes, “Fine. Thank you for liking me, making everything harder for everyone.”

“You’re welcome.” He chuckled back, getting in the car behind you.

Arriving back at the tower without Tony having to come out and yell at you both seemed surreal- however you had noticed less cameras about the last few weeks as well. Maybe he finally realized he had been overdoing it.

He brought you both in and asked for progress videos, alone, from both of you about everything so far.

It was still nerve wracking, being the only one in front of the camera and a blush creeped into you cheeks. They asked you a few questions, you gave some answers and then early the next morning you switched to go do the final sit down.

“So- It looks like you’re going out with the two super soldiers back to back. How are you feeling about nearing the end of this round already, Y/N?” Tony asked in his fake game show host voice.

“I feel like it’s starting to move so fast,” You started, looking over at the other side of the sofa- into the eyes of four amazing men who had been so nice to you over the last few months. “I’m excited and nervous to find out the results.”

“Us too.” Sam smirked over to you, giving you a wink.

Everyone chuckled a bit and Tony finished a few minutes later, everyone relaxing a bit as they yelled cut.

\--

“Hey, do you have a minute?” Peter asked, pulling you to the side a few hours later as everyone moved throughout their day.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Look, I really wanted to make sure you were alright- I swear I didn’t tell Tony. And also, I’m sorry I think I blabbed to Bucky beforehand.” He bit his lip, “But either way, I wanted to see how you were-”

“Thank you.” You grinned, seeing him stuttering over his sentences, “It was really nice of you to check on me.”

He paused, taking a breath and nodding. “Of course.”

You reached out and pulled him in for a hug, “How come all of you are so amazing?” He hugged you back after a second and chuckled.

“Don’t let Sam know or it’ll go straight to his huge head.”

You giggled, glad that you had everyone at least around. You weren’t sure how much longer everything would go but you could breathe easy knowing that everyone was alright. Now, you just had to gear up for the next date with Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a slightly interactive story- and by "slightly" I mean I'd love you guys to pick out each step of the way what's going on!
> 
> To start, who should the reader go out with first? She'll go out at least once with every character and then we can start the elimination process! :D


End file.
